Jane and Jester's investigation against Gunther
by lost-im-ma-own-dreams
Summary: Jane and Jester relise that Gunther has a secret is it too do with a secret lover. So they deside to find out.JaneJester     Gunther? This story is deticated to JesterBellsILove, JatDrox4eva and Samantha.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my reader's, this chapter was written with a lot of help from my best friend Samantha. So this story is deticated too her, and all my readers !!! enjoy.**

**NOTE: I do not own Jane and the Dragon (sob)**

It was a lovely sunny day, Jane looked around from were she was standing. There was a lot happening around the castle this particular day. Jester was playing a hilarious puppet show for the royal children, Smithy was banging his hammer like there was no tomorrow, Rake, like always was busy in his garden, growing what seemed to be cabbage and Pepper was obviously somewhere in her kitchen preparing another meal.

Jane stood there, she was awaiting the arrival of Gunther to practice some sword play. She was rather annoyed at his lateness, because he knew that tomorrow was a big day, for Jane and Gunther were assigned a test. None of them, though, knew what exactly the test was about, Sir Theodore seemed to love keeping them on there feet about stuff like this.

Jane sighed and sat down against the castle wall. Hmm maybe I should practice alone, well at least until he arrives , thought Jane. She waited for a while, but then got to frustrated of waiting, so she got up and began practicing on her own.

Just then Gunther arrived and said I know your not just about to practice without me. Jane replied, 'Oh , no I could never practice without you, you slimy worm. Just then sir Theodore walked out from his cabin. 'Don't you two both have something better to do in your time, other then fighting, like hmm, maybe, PATROL!!!, Sir Theodore said rather annoyed. 'But sir, were meant to be practicing our sward play for the test tomorrow", said Gunther.

"The test is over, I'm sorry something came up". said Theodore. Both Jane and Gunther looked at each other, shrugged then walked off in the opposite direction.

Jane notices Jester sitting on the castle wall singing a love song and walks up to him. "what song are you writing ?"Jester replies " ye old ye old maiden I love thee take my hand and lets flee to thee". "wow sounds great, is it a ballad or a song?', asks Jane politely. "A Ballad, of love, I wrote it for someone special, who I would prefer not too say who". Jester says rather shyly.

**Well there is my first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review, and be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the dragon (cries loudly).**

**A.N: Ok, well this is my second chapter, it isn't that good, but I think it could please some people.**

**This Story is also deticated to 2 other people, JesterBellsILove and**

**JatDRox4eva because, they seem to enjoying my fanfictions. And they both leave lovely comments. GO JESTER!!!**

* * *

"Jester?", asked Jane, "would you be ever so kind to read me your ballad?", Jane asks rather politely. "hmm, of coarse Jane", Jester replied. "but I must say that it is not finished and it might be a bit bad", Jester says with a worried face painted on his eyes. "Jester do not be silly, you are an excellent poet, you will do just fine". Jester smiles then sighs in relief. "ok, here it goes". 

"My fair maiden, for who it is told,

I would give you anything, even gold,

My heart beats faster when you are around,

I look at you and do not hear a sound.

My only wish is for you love me,

And I if you do, fly away with thee.

Take my hand dear maiden, we will fly to the sky.

We will fly away forever, just you and I"

Jester looks at Jane waiting for her reply. "wow", Jane began, "That was amazing, you truly showed your feeling for this girl you so desperately love". Jester smiles at her comment. 'If only she knew the girl he loved was her', he thought

The next morning came and Jane was walking down the stairs to were everyone was sitting to eat. "Good morning all", Jane said as she sat down next to Jester. "ah the fair maiden has joined us for our royal meal", Jester said waving his hands like a king. Everyone began to laugh as he did so. "oh Jester, you are one of a kind in my books", said Jane laughing. Everyone stopped laughing when they sore Gunther. They all looked in horror to find that Gunther was in a happy mood. "What is he so happy about?", asked Rake. "Do not know", both Jane and Jester, replied. Pepper laughed as they did so, they seemed to say the same things as each other more often now, and they finish each other's sentences. "well", began Pepper, "It is wonderful to know that he is happy, everyone should be in a good mood". "true", agreed Rake.

"Well whatever is making Gunther so happy, I want to know". Jane said with a thoughtful look on her face. "Why", asked everyone. "well If I knew what was making him happy, I will finally find out the secret antidote for making him happy", laughed Jane, everyone began to laugh with her. "good one Jane", said Smithy. "well I shall like to find out also", Jester began, " I get so annoyed at the way he is always unhappy, I mean, I am a Jester after all it is my job to make people happy". "well we shall work together then", Jane said to Jester with a smile. "really, us?", Jester asked rather surprised. "certainly", Jane replied. "we shall investigate and try to figure out what is going on". "ok", Jester said with a smile. They both stood up and started walking toward Jane's room. 'Wow', Jester thought, 'this is going to be fun, not because we are investigating Gunther but because I get alone time with Jane, WITHOUT DRAGON'. Jane and Jester walked into her room. Jane pulled out some ink and paper from her chest, then began writing the plan, with Jester's help of coarse.

* * *

**Well, there is my second chapter hope you liked it, please review and be nice. If you did like it can you please tell your friends? ;( thanx. It's your reviews that keep me writing ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone hope you like this chapter... it was kind of rushed. Since JatDrox4eva really wanted me to post this FAST this chapter is deticated to her ;)**

Jester watched Jane write down the plan, which remains to be a secret. Wow, he though, she's so beautiful. Jane wrote the last word and looked up at Jester with a exited smile. This will be so fun, Jane said. Jester smiled and nodded his head in a agreement. They both stood up and walked out to were the royal garden is. They spend a lot of time there together.

Ok, Jane started, first we have to work out how we're going to find were he goes everyday. "well…. Maybe if we got up early and followed him everywhere". Jester said as he walked up to were Jane was standing. "that's a great idea Jester", Jane yelled then hugged him in excitement. Jester blushed, "only one problem", Jester started, trying to shake of his blushing technic. "what is that?", Jane asked, "well …. I'm not a morning person". "well I can wake you up", Jane said with a smile. "ok", Jester replied.

Jester was sitting in his room. Ok, I love Jane, but does she love me?, Jester thought. I have to tell her, but how, and when?, maybe during the investigation tomorrow. Jester sighed . I must sleep, he thought, tomorrow will be a long day.

NEXT DAY:

"Jester wake up", Jane said as she shook him. Wuh?, Jester said it a tired sort of way. Jane smiled at him. He still had his eyes closed. He looks kind of cute when he is sleeping, Jane thought. "Come on Jester GUNTHER!!!, remember? Jane said laughing. Jester sat up and looked straight at Jane. "I told you I wasn't a morning person", said Jester.

Jester and Jane tiptoed in the kitchen, careful not to wake Pepper. "Let's grab some bread and butter and maybe some water", Jane whispered. "ok", Jester said. Jester found the bread and Jane found the butter. Together they began to make an early breakfast.

After making breakfast they both sat down at the table. Jester still looked tired. He took of his hat and began fixing his hair. "What are you doing", asked Jane. "My hair always looks messy when I wake up", Jester said rather annoyed. Jane watched him fiddle with his hair. "you should leave your hat off once and awhile you look really hansom", Jane said with a smile. "Really?", Jester asked. "yes", Jane answered. "know one" has ever told me that before", Jester said blushing. Jane smiled. "well we better get ready", Jane said, Jester nodded and off they went


	4. Chapter 4

**ok this is a very short chapter, i had to rap this story up due to unexplained difficluties lol** **ENYOY**

"So, do you have any idea were Gunther would be right now? Jester asked. "well he usually would be helping his father with cargo", Jane replied. Just then they sore Gunther walking out of him room. They stopped and hid behind the castle wall. "ok lets follow him"

They followed him everywhere that day, they were starting to lose hop when … he started acting weird. Gunther looked around to see if anyone was watching then walked in to a house. They looked at each other with thoughtful looks on there faces. "come on Jester", Jane whispered. Jester followed her to the window.

It was dark now, and they were really tired from all that following. They looked through the window. Gunther was in there, but he was with someone. A girl. "who's she", Jane asked Jester. "have no idea", answered Jester. "LOOK", Jester yelled, then pointed to the window. Jane looked in horror to find that Gunther was holding hands with this girl. "you do now think …", Jane trailed off. Jester shrugged in shock. Then they knew it, yes they were together because they kissed. "I am going to say , yes", Jester said.

Jane and Jester looked away from the window. "Gunther in love?", Jane wondered. "apparently", Jester smiled. "well we found out, and now I wish I had not", Jane said sort of to herself. Jester laughed at her comment. "well let's go now", Jester said, interrupting her thoughts. Jane nodded and set off.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Jester and Jane walked silently in the dark towards the royal gardens. "well this has been a fun kind of day", Jester said. "yes it has", Jane replied, "who knew Gunther was so in love with someone". "I never even knew Gunther understood love", Jester laughed. Jane also laughed. Jane and Jester arrived at the royal Gardens. "it is a very beautiful night", Jane smiled. Jester looked up toward the sky, as did Jane. "Yes it is", Jester smiled. Jester looked over to Jane, she looks so beautiful tonight, he thought.

"Jester?", Jane started. Jester snapped out of his train of thought, "uh yes Jane?", he asked. "Do you understand love?". Jester was surprised at her question. "I do Jane, very much. "What is it", she asked. "well…. Love is a very special thing", he started, "it is a feeling that should last forever, it is one emotion that everyone should experience". Jane smiled. "yes that is so true, you really do now how to show your emotions well. Jester nodded, "I am like that", he said.

Jane felt so happy with Jester, he was a person she could always feel safe with, always trust. She felt weird around him, but a good weird. Almost like love, was it love? Did she actually love Jester, like more then a friend? She looked at Jester who seemed to be looking at her. It was strange she just wanted to fall in his arms and be held, but she didn't understand why.

Jester noticed she was looking at him ,almost staring. What is she thinking? He though. He knew what he was thinking, he wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to LOVE her. He had to tell her, or better yet SHOW her. It was a good time too. The stars were bright, he could hear the waves from the ocean near the castle. It was actually a very romantic night. He couldn't take it anymore.

Jester grabbed her gently around the waste, Jane didn't do anything. Well she didn't mind him holding her, he thought. Jester leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips.

When the kiss broke, Jester wasn't shore how Jane would react. He looked at her tensely. Jane smiled, " you….you…. Kissed me", she said. Jester looked down to the ground. "Jane I do understand love, and the love I feel and understand is with you, and has always been. Jane had that feeling again, and hugged him. Jester was shocked to begin with but returned her hug in the end. They stood there for ages just holding each other. "I love you too". Jane whispered. Jester broke the hug and looked in to her eyes with excitement. "You do?", he asked. Jane nodded, "I do". and with that she leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss broke and Jester and Jane were over the moon. "Come on Jane I'll walk you to your room", Jester said , taking Jane's hand. Jane nodded. As they walked Jane thought. She did understand love, and it was with Jester. She loved the feeling of it too. She now knew, she loved Jester and He loved her, what a magical day it has been.


End file.
